Bella Sara: The Horse of Light
by ArtemisDragonRider
Summary: Based upon the Bella Sara trading cards, website, games, and books, this oneshot tells the story of how the very first horse in North of North came to be.


**This is a oneshot fanfic I created about Bella Sara. It explains how the horses in North of North came to be. I used to collect the trading cards and I still enjoy reading the chapter books. The books are geared towards a younger audience, but the stories are still enjoyable :). Anyway, enjoy!**

The Horse of Light

The night air was cool and pleasant. Thomas was kept warm in his pajamas as he leaned on the stone window sill and took in a breath of the crisp air. The dark sky yawned before him, stretching as far as the eye could see like a black blanket that circled the world, with only small pinpricks to let dots of light in. Thomas gazed up at the sky in awe. He was searching for constellations that he recognized when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the gentle face of his older sister, Alice. Her lips curved into a gentle smile and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Still up?" she whispered.

"Yeah," breathed Thomas, looking down at the floor. "I don't know why, but I can't fall asleep."

Alice sat down next to him on the bed. They had their backs to the window, and the moonlight washed over them. Alice brushed her wild red hair behind her ears and stroked Thomas's sandy colored hair gently. "I know. I can't fall asleep either."

Thomas slowly lifted his head up to meet his sister's gaze. "Alice? Can you tell me a story?"

Alice was a bit surprised. "A story? I thought you said you were too old for bedtime stories."

"I did. But I think it's okay to listen to one once in a while. When you really need one. And I really need one now, I think," he admitted.

Alice eyed her brother thoughtfully. "Okay," she said. "How about a horse story?"

Thomas made a face. "You mean a story about the legendary horses?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just… I've heard all of those, many times. Tell me one I don't know."

Alice put her arm around her brother's shoulder and turned her head towards the window. The stars twinkled in the night sky, giving her an idea. "I know a good one," she said, "about the first horse."

"Bella?" Thomas guessed.

"She's the oldest living horse, but she wasn't the first…" Alice replied. "_This_ is the story of the very first horse in the history of North of North…"

"Our story begins when our queen, Sara, was only a baby. Little Sara was very young, a helpless babe that had yet to say her first word, but her parents knew she was born with a special gift. You see, Sara's parents were actually superior beings, each with a unique gift like their parents before them. One night when Sara was only a few months old, she had her very first dream. And her parents saw it. Sara's dream was of a land filled with creatures like no one had ever seen before. They had long, slender faces, with large wide-set eyes that sparkled with intelligence. The fur on their bodies was short and smooth, but the hair down their necks and tails was long like a human's. They also had sturdy, swift hooves and strong, long legs made to carry people long distances. They were the most remarkable creatures Sara's parents had ever seen. "This is her dream," her parents said, "So this is what she will exist for." Now recognizing Sara's gift, they created for her the animal in her dream. When she awoke, she opened her eyes and saw the magnificent beast. Her lips parted as if she were trying to form a word. And then a sound rolled off her tongue, as if it had been there all along. "Horse," Sara said, and this it was named. It was the very first horse and a fine horse indeed."

"Wow," Thomas murmured. "So who was the first horse? And then how did Sara meet Bella?"

"I haven't got there yet," answered Alice, smiling.

"Oh, sorry," said Thomas, feeling a little sheepish. "Continue, please. I want to hear what happens."

"Okay. So, this was no regular horse. Sara's parents had sculpted it from bright, white light, so it could bring forth all kinds of horses, of every color, type, and talent. They also gave it the ability to gallop on air so it could travel long distances in a relatively short period of time. This very first horse would also be called the Mother of all Horses. As the first animal of her kind, she had a great amount of magic. Unfortunately, she had to sacrifice most of her magic to create more of her species. The magical horse flew to each of the four corners of the realm: the northeast, the northwest, the southeast, and the southwest. And in each of these four corners, she blessed an area. In the southeast, she blessed the sparkling sea and the sandy shore. In the southwest she blessed a fiery volcano that erupted flames. To the northwest she blessed the stormy mountain of Alkaar, the highest peak in the realm. And to the northeast, she blessed an island that floated in the sky, shrouded by clouds. When she was finished, the Mother of all Horses galloped across the sky to the center of the land, where Sara lay underneath a small oak tree. The horse made of light blessed this tree as well, which would one day grow to be a hundred times larger than any other tree, and far more magical. By this time the horse had used up most of her magic, but she left one more gift. For Sara, she left a small foal with a glowing white coat. Sara smiled at the foal and began cooing. "b-Bb- Ba bB-Ba… Bella!" Sara cried out happily. The foal lay down next to her and watched over her. The horse of light nodded, knowing that she had done well. With one last spark of magic, she galloped up into the black night sky, until she could no longer be seen. Then, in a dark, empty part of the sky, a bright new collection of stars appeared: Equus Auroras, or the constellation Horse of Light."

Thomas sat next to Alice, listening eagerly as he hung onto her every word.

"The End, I guess. That's really all there is to the story."

"Wow!" said Thomas again. He was sitting up straight and gazing at Alice intently. "That _was_ a good story! Now I'll never be able to go to sleep!" But as he said this, he was trying to stifle a yawn.

Alice chuckled. "Sorry, but I guess you'll have to because I'm tired out from telling that story."

Thomas let Alice tuck him in, but as she did he was talking the whole time. "So that oak tree became the Great Tree, right?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," said Alice as he hopped in bed.

"And… and… those four special places. Were those the places that the four legendary horses were born?"

"Yep," Alice said, pulling up the covers to Thomas's chin.

"And Sara and Bella… that's how… yaaawwwwnn… they became… best friends… right?"

"You got it."

"Wow. I wish… I had… a… a… magic horse to watch over me," said Thomas, yawning again.

"But you do," said Alice, looking out the window. "The Horse of Light will always be shining in the night sky, watching over all us." She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah…" he said closing his eyes. "The Horse of Light can be my protector."

"You bet," said Alice as she silently slipped out and shut his door gently behind her.

**That's all for this one. I've been writing a lot of oneshots lately... hopefully I'll write some longer fanfics soon. Please review!**

**I created Alice, Thomas, the Horse of Light, and the legend itself.**

**However, Bella, Sara, North of North, and all other related terms are property of Hidden City Games/conceptcard.**


End file.
